


Denied

by TwinklingCupcake



Series: Blackbird AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Kim shuts that shit down', Gen, In which Kim and Sabrina are the Miraculous heroes...with new Miraculous, LGBTQ Character of Color, Mention of creepiness - namely that a guy Theo's age had a crush on a 15-year-old, Miraculous!Kim, aka 'Copycat never becomes a thing', so just enjoy this one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: This wasn’t going where he thought it was, was it?“She would see how much we have in common.”Ohhhhh, hell no.[or, Anura shuts down a sculptor.]





	

“Blackbird didn’t come…”

 

Anura shrugged. “She’s _probably_ out doing a ghost-favor. It happens,” he said simply. That was the only reason he could think of for Blackbird missing this.

 

And now that he thought it, yesterday’s ghost _did_ ask her to weed that _huge freaking garden_ in the next arondissement. (And Blackbird had declined his offer to help, saying she’d need to be doing it as her civilian self.) She was probably still elbow-deep in begonias.

 

* * *

 

 

_Unknown to him, Sabrina was **actually** elbow-deep in tulips as Mortt tried to keep “rude” crows from bothering her too much._

 

* * *

 

 

“I just wanted to express my adoration for her.”

 

Anura had been pretty casual up til that point, leaning against the statue’s base and not _really_ listening to the artist’s mutterings. It wasn’t that important, really, just a guy mad that he only got half the famous duo. Which, ‘kay, fine, yeah, Anura got it, but the guy really had to get over it and–

 

“I’m sure if she took a little time to get to know me…”

 

What. He was sorry, _what._

 

This wasn’t going where he thought it was, was it?

 

“She would see how much we have in common.”

 

Ohhhhh, _hell_ no.

 

Anura stood up straighter, shooting Theo a Look. “Hey, artist dude?” he said. “You’re like, what? Twenty-two? Twenty-three? You know Blackbird’s like _fifteen_ at the oldest, right?”

 

At least he assumed she was. The Miraculous’s glamour kept them from knowing _much_ outside of the superficial stuff, but he was _extremely_ confident they had to be around the same age.

 

Theo seemed to wilt a bit. “Oh…really?”

 

“Look, maybe you can’t tell because of the masks or the suits or magic or whatever, but yeah Blackbird’s a _teenager,_ so.” Anura shrugged. “Probably be a good idea to just drop this right now. Don’t wanna go to jail, right?”

 

_And also. You know. Don’t want Blackbird being creeped on,_ he thought.

 

Theo didn’t look wholly convinced. In fact, he almost seemed a bit suspicious. “You’re not only saying that because _you_ like her, are you?”

 

“I’m _gay,_ ” Anura said firmly. Now he was getting annoyed. Anyone who read the Birdyblog ought to have known that by now. What, did he only read the stuff on Blackbird herself, or was he _that_ insecure? “Blackbird and I are _friends._ And I’m just looking out for her. Now _drop it.”_ The last part came out perhaps a little harsher than it needed to be, but given the circumstances… Yeah, he didn’t care.

 

Anura and Theo stared each other down for a second, Anura’s arms folded tightly over his chest. But in the end, Anura had more muscles and you know, _superpowers,_ and the determination to keep a creep away from his partner.

 

He obviously won that little staring contest.

 

Anura also made a mental note to warn Blackbird next chance he got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Blackbird AU is something my friend Kuiper came up with and I help with; he came up with it after hearing Sabrina's VA covering "Blackbird." basically what the AU boils down to is "different Miraculous, OC kwamis, role-reversal, minor characters become major." Sabrina is the Blackbird user, the embodiment of Death, and Kim is the Frog user, the embodiment of life.


End file.
